Angel Smiles
by Night Everglot
Summary: ...Las sonrisas casi siempre significan felicidad...pero hay otras que solo sirven para ocultar dolorosos sentimientos, emociones que te matan por dentro...ONE SHOT


**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

Angel Smiles

Allí se encontraba nuevamente, mirándola dormir plácidamente sin una minima noción de su presencia. Continuaba quebrando las reglas y sabía que su existencia pendía de un hílo, pero era inevitable, era algo que, a pesar de todo, no dejaría de hacer. No le importaba si a causa de eso lo mandaban al infierno, no podía dejarla, la necesitaba tanto como un drogadicto necesita de la droga… era la más dolorosa y placentera adicción que podía sentir.

Su amor era prohibido, completamente prohibido… hasta las leyes de la naturaleza lo impedían, pero el solo miraba hacia otro sitio…jamás se movería de su lado, nunca se separaría de ella a pesar de que ni siquiera su amada lo entendiera. A veces la vida es injusta, es como si se estuviera burlando y riendo de su suerte.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de que todos esos pensamientos desaparecieran y voltio la mirada hacia la joven que continuaba durmiendo apaciguadamente. Sus desparramados cabellos del color de la tierra brillaban a la luz de la luna al igual que su tersa y fina piel. Su pecho, cubierto por una suave seda, se alzaba junto con su delicada respiración.

Verla de esa manera, sin preocupaciones, solo con un aura de paz y calma le sacó una tierna sonrisa al joven que se encontraba sentado a su lado. Vislumbrarla dormir era lo mas increíble, y ver su rostro estar en su total sosiego era espectacular.

Nunca se arrepentiría de las decisiones que lo llevaron a ella aunque después se pudra en el inframundo. Moriría, si pudiera, una y otra vez solo para estar junto a ella. La hermosa castaña era su dueña…su alma, estaría a su lado hasta el día en que ella ya no lo necesite más. Aquella joven era su otra mitad, aquella que nunca encontró y toda su vida buscó, ahora la tenía a centímetros y se sentía el ser más feliz del universo.

Él velaría sus sueños todas las noches… estaría allí para cuidarla, no dejaría que un solo rasguño apareciera en su piel. Es era su trabajo, su obligación… pero mas que nada era su necesidad. La cuidaría hasta que sus días acabasen…siempre estaría allí.

-Edward- la escuchó murmurar luego de un suspiro y no pudo más que sonreír. Llevó una mano hacia su rostro para acariciarlo con ternura infinita, como si quisiera con cada caricia memorizar sus rasgos. Sonrío, pese a todo, ella continuaba siendo una niña, su pureza así lo demostraba.

Como le gustaría estar mas que a su lado, como desearía por lo menos poder decirle _te amo_. Pero no podía ni debía hacerlo…nunca podría sentirla de la manera que tanto quería…¡¡¡Solo Dios sabe cuanto!!! Era doloroso estar allí sin tener la posibilidad de hacer algo. Dolía tanto verla día a día y sentirse inútil…pero ese era su destino y nunca cambiaria…

-Te amo, Edward- susurró la castaña. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de muchacho. Sintió una gran opresión en su pecho mas su calida sonrisa no se movió de su lugar. Esa era su rutina, mirarla dormir y escuchar sus incoherentes murmullos que casi siempre terminaban en aquellas frases…y él sonreía, solo sonreía porque sabia que era correspondida ya que él también la amaba como nada en el mundo.

Las horas pasaban y solo el ruido del reloj llenaba la habitación. El sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana y sus rayos chocaron con el rostro de la joven. Sus parpados empezaron a moverse inquietos y molestos por la luz. El joven, que ahora se encontraba junto a la ventana, sonrío alegremente al notar que en segundos iba a contemplar ese maravilloso espectáculo que consistía en ver lo más hermoso que la joven poseía.

Vio como la castaña se removía con sueño por la cama para luego abrir sus parpados y mostrar unos hermosos y llamativos ojos chocolates. El muchacho, que estaba a la expectativa, solo pudo sonreír maravillado al ver esos posos marrones. Con solo mirarla se podía perder en aquellos lagos de chocolate por horas y horas.

La castaña se levantó lentamente y caminó, sin notar la presencia del joven, hacia un armario y sacar un par de jeans y una musculosa para luego seguir camino hacia el cuarto de baño que estaba a pocos metros. Al minuto se podía oír el agua cayendo en la ducha.

Él joven caminó fuera de la habitación como cada vez que la muchacha tomaba un baño. Avanzó por los pasillos del gran departamento mientras observaba las fotos que estaban colgadas en las blancas paredes. Había algunas en las que aparecía la castaña junto a un hombre y una mujer que parecían ser sus padres, y habían otras de la joven de pequeña que eran bastantes tiernas.

Luego de unos minutos, sintió unos lentos pasos acercarse a él y lo único que hizo fue caminar hacia la sala del apartamento y sentarse en unos de los sillones que componían el lugar. Observó a la joven con sus cabellos húmedos ir hacia la cocina y comenzar a preparar el desayuno, miraba todos sus movimientos. Ella era muy detallista y quería que todo estuviera perfecto, siempre fue así, y él solo sonreía… siempre sonreía…

Miró hacia el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared…diez en punto de la mañana, dentro de pocos minutos tendría que irse por lo que aprovecho y continúo observándola.

De pronto, sus ojos cambiaron de rumbo hasta donde se encontraba, cerca suyo, una mesa de te, y sonrío al ver lo que había sobre ella. Allí estaba la foto…la foto de ellos dos abrazados delante de una hermosa puesta de sol mientras que se miraban como si nada más existiera, solo ellos…su propio universo…

Solo tres minutos pasaron cuando escuchó el timbre sonar y no pudo más que sonreír al ver a una emocionada castaña caminar, casi corriendo, hacia la puerta de entrada. Él siguió sus pasos hasta quedarse a unos metros detrás de ella.

La castaña abrió la puerta y la más perfecta de las sonrisas se formó en su rostro mientras que sus ojos llegaban al punto extremo de felicidad. Sonrió cuando la muchacha se colgó del cuello de la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

La sonrisa del joven se hizo más grande al ver como unos fuertes brazos abrazaban por la cintura a la castaña como si en cualquier momento ella fuera a desaparecer. Contempló como la joven tomaba una de las manos de la persona que la abrazaba y la conducía al interior de la casa, sin impórtale si dejaba la puerta abierta.

El joven espectador sonrío al ver al individuo que causaba tanta felicidad en la joven.

-Edward, no te dejare ir más- dijo la castaña con un tierno puchero mientras se perdía en los verdes ojos de su pareja.

-Bella, no sabes cuanto te extrañe…te amo tanto, cariño- dijo con tersa voz el joven de unos veinte años y de pelo cobrizo, para luego posar sus labios en un desesperado beso lleno de amor.

El espectador sonrío y giró su cabeza para contemplar la foto que estaba sobre la mesa. Ahí, en la puesta de sol estaban los dos… la castaña y el cobrizo chocando sus miradas cargadas de amor…verde contra marrón…una gran combinación.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pasando por el lado de la pareja que se encontraba disfrutando de un lento beso que demostraba cuanto se necesitaban y el amor que se profesaban. Su trabajo estaba hecho, Bella ya tenia quien la protegiera…ya tenia a su guardián de vuelta…

Sonrío…otra vez sonrío… porque su amor jamás podría ser…

Sonrío… porque se enamoró de su protegida…

Sonrío… porque, aunque lo deseara con toda su alma, su amor jamás sería correspondido…

Sonrió… porque sus oscuros ojos nunca combinaran con ella, como lo hacen los verdes de Edward…

Sonrío… porque sabía que Edward cuidaría a Bella de formas que él jamás podría hacer…

Y sonrío… porque, a pesar de todo, las sonrisas de un ángel no siempre son de felicidad…

* * *

Holiss!!!!! Como están chikis????

Acá de nuevo con mi primer one shot que salio de una noche de un terrible insomnio jajaja…wauu, todavía estoy sorprendida por lo que escribí, para los que tienen la duda de quien es el joven que estaba enamorado de Bella es Jacob.

Si vamos a ser sinceros, mientras escribía la historia pensaba en Edward como el ángel pero luego de mucho pensar puse a Jacob lo que es muy extraño ya que lo odio (porfa no se ofendan a las que les gusta el lobo jaja) pero es la verdad. Pero si ponía a Edward como protagonista el amor de Bella tendría que ser Jacob y realmente no me gusto para nada esa idea por lo que termine poniendo a Jacob, además me encanto hacerlo sufrir jajaja...Soy muy mala…. Y para aclarar Jacob vendría a ser como el ángel de la guarda o ángel guardián de Bella, por si no se entendió mucho.

Bueno, sin nada más para aclarar, espero que les haya gustado este intento de one shot y perdonen si encuentran alguna que otra falta de ortografía.

Nos vemos

AYE


End file.
